Take to the Sky
by TheWanderingBard15
Summary: After the events of the Battle of New York, the Avengers, Bruised, bloody and tired head back to the tower only to find out Tony has a Little secret. And its a She. - OMC non-slash between OC and Tony, minor swearing. Maybe other pairing later. This is my first story
1. Chapter 1

"Hello" speech

*hello* thought

This is the story of a girl, and a billionaire playboy genius. Now, as you may have guessed, the girl is the heroine of this story, her name is Davinity. Davinity Strider to be exact.

She has been friends with billionaire Tony Stark since she was a little girl when her father, Jason Strider, ( co-worker to Howard Stark) introduced them as children. It went something like this:

"Hello Howard! Is this your boy?" said Jason. Howard glanced down at his son and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Indeed he is Jason, and this must be young Davinity" Jason smiled down at his Daughter. She was a pretty young thing, with white blond hair and eyes as like shards of ice. Her dress was white as well, tony thought she looked like a living star ( he knew that was impossible though, as stars are simply balls of burning gasses) , but even with her ice blue eyes, they still radiated kindness and intelligence.

"Yes, Davinity has a brilliant mind for tech and science, she is hoping to one day have a job at Stark industries" Howard looked down at Davinity

"Is she really? well, my Anthony is one day going to take over the company, you two should get to know each other"

Anthony and Davinity looked across at each other in wonder and excitement .

" Do you know how to build a circuit board?" Anthony quickly asked her. Davinity raised a pale eyebrow.

"Please, i was making them from scratch by the time i was 4 years old" She shot back

They both grinned at each other, realising they had found kindred spirits. Anthony grabbed her hand and and they bolted down the hallway to Anthony's small workshop

Jason and Howard smiled at eachother with a knowing expression

"my wife will have to start planning a wedding in our future" howard whispered to Jason "

"i think you may be right" jason replied

But, they were sadly mistaken, Anthony ( as she found out preffered Tony) and Davinity never fell in love, they became best friends, partners in crime, but never lovers. They grew up together, she was there when his parents died, She was there when Jarvis died,she was there after the events of afghanistan, always by his side, and he was there for her when her father was killed, but when Tony joined with the avengers he made her promise not to get involved, he wanted to keep her safe. But after The Battle of New York, she could stay hidden no longer. After Thor and Loki went back to asgard and the Avengers returned to the tower, she marched out there, right up to Tony and smacked him hard across the face. The others were instantly on alert.

" Anthony Howard Stark, What the hell were you doing out there!? You could have died! You flew out of the earth's atmosphere in your bloody iron man suit! You idiot! Never scare me like that again!" she flung her arms around his neck, holding him as tight as she could as if he would suddenly vanish from her grip. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close with a hand on the back of her head.

"It's ok Dav, i know it was stupid but i had no other choice. It was either me or the world, and i think the world could live on without me" Dav raised her head from tony's shoulders, eyes slightly wet

" you know I couldn't, stupid" she let go of tony and wiped her eyes. Tony looked up and saw the shocked faces of the rest of the avengers team (minus Thor), and cleared his throat, catching Dav's attention. She looked up at the rest of the team, put her hands on her hips, and said

" the name's Davinity Strider, nice to meet ya team Avengers".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{ team perspective}

After Thor returned Loki to asgard they all decided to head back to the tower. They were beaten, bruised, tired, and they all just wanted to rest. When they stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse Jarvis greeted them with his usual

"welcome home" but this time he followed up with a " she's coming "

the team assumed he was talking about Pepper, as they could see the slight fear in Tony's eyes. They were quite surprised when a woman only slightly younger looking than tony came rushing down the hallway. She slid into the living room with a flourish. Her white hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, and she was clad in grease stained overalls and a Metallica T-shirt but she was barefoot. She stomped right up to Tony and smacked him hard across the face and the team was immediately on alert. She then proceeded to lecture tony on his recklessness. The team had never seen anyone talk to Tony in that way, not even Pepper. This girl sounded so scared for Tony that they wondered why they had never met her when she obviously cared for him. With her sounding so angry and scared, they were surprised when she suddenly flung her arms around his neck and he returned the gesture. They made a cute picture, clinging to each other like that. That's when Tony said something that made them all stop and stare

"It's ok Dav, I know it was stupid but i had no other choice. It was either me or the world, and i think the world could live on without me" the team glanced at each other in surprise, did he really feel that way about himself? He always seemed so cocky and confident. No one would have guessed that Tony was so insecure about his self worth.

The newly named Dav raised her head and replied

"You know i couldn't, stupid" she let go and stepped back. They watched as she wiped her eyes and heard tony clear his throat to catch her attention. She looked up at the team, Squared her shoulders, placed her hands on her hips and said

"The name's Davinity Strider, nice to meet ya, Team Avengers".

Clint was the first to speak.

"Who the hell is she Tony!" the entire team looked at Tony waiting for a reply

"Uum, this is Davinity, she's essentially my adopted sister. We've known each other since we were 7" Cap stepped forward

"why does she know about all.." he gestured to the team "..this?"

" do you really think i would keep this from her? Besides even if i did, she would just hack into shield and find out on her own, it was better that i tell her"

Clint groaned and rested his head on Natasha's shoulder.

" great, another science nerd"

Tony and Dav grinned at each other and fist bumped

" you know it" they said in unison. The team groaned.

Over the next couple of weeks, the team got to know Dav and saw her interact with Tony. they knew each other like the backs of their hands. During meetings they would glance at each other, seeming to have silent conversations in the span of 2 seconds. During the day they would either be in the workshop for hours on end, rocking out to metallica, AC DC, and other such bands in the living room, or showing Steve new things (star trek, star wars, LOTR, etc.). But during all this time, Thor never showed up once. This started to confuse Tony and so, he consulted Davinity.

"He's been gone for a long time, longer than usual" tony said, he was sitting across from Dav at his workbench.

"Hmmm, yeah, i noticed that aswell. From what i've seen on the monitors he usually checks in every week" Dav replied, typing something onto her holograph screen.

" isn't that right Jarvis?" she asked the open air

" that is correct Ma'am" the A.I replied in his usual slightly sarcastic monotone.

Davinity scowled briefly.

"I told you not to call me that, man" she glanced upward

" my apologies, my dope-Ass god queen" jarvis's voice resonated around the room.

"Damn straight" she said with a smirk. Tony raised an eyebrow, grinned, and pulled out a box of blueberries.

"Blueberry?'" he enquired.

She shook her head smiling, took one and popped it in her mouth.

"Sooo… you're concerned about Thor" she said with her eyes closed, savoring the flavor.

" yah, i guess i am" tony said. She nodded her head and opened one eye.

" do we have any way of contacting him?" she asked. Tony shook his head in the negative.

"Well then, we'll just have to get there ourselves" tony grinned

"lets get to work!"

Please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **This one is a bit longer.**

Two weeks passed until the team started to realise something was up. Tony and Dav had gone from being loud, rambunctious, and always in your face, to tired, barely eating, and always shut up in the workshop/lab. Finally Bruce decided to go down there and see what was up. When he got to the door he could hear loud rock music blasting from inside. He quietly slid the door open and slipped in. The work tables were littered with Red Bull cans and other assorted energy drinks. As his eyes scanned the rest of the tables he saw blue prints and pieces of machinery and tools. Then he raised his eyes and froze. There in front of him, at the back of the workshop sat what appeared to be a fighter jet that looked to be right out of Star Wars. Tony and Davinty were standing in front of it, looking over some more blue prints. Bruce was in shock.

" Tony Stark, what the hell is that?!" bruce exclaimed. The pair spun around to see bruce staring at their creation in a mixture of confusion, irritation and wonder.

" umm, heh, we kinda made a ship that can harness the power of the Bifrost to make interplanetary space travel possible in a matter of minutes." Tony scratched the back of his head nervously while Dav fiddled with her screwdriver.

Bruce blinked rapidly * no way. I knew they were geniuses but...that is impossible! That technology is insanely advanced and having the ability to create that is just...insane!*

" you…..actually did? A spacecraft capable of intercepting the bifrost and traveling a distance which would take any normal space craft hundreds of light years to do, in a matter of MINUTES?!" Bruce exclaimed. The duo looked at each other and back at bruce

" well….yah. But there were complications. With the speed it will be moving at, a large craft could damage the Bifrost itself and potentially burn up, leaving the passengers to fall into the abyss, and as Thor has informed us, nothing comes back from there" tony cut off letting Dav pick up the sentence.

" because of this factor, the largest we can go is big enough for 2 maybe 3 people, if the 3rd is small" she said, scratching the back of her head. Tony nodded

"As Well, if the ship was too big, it could rip open a black hole" Bruce tilted his head pensively. "That makes sense i suppose" Tony's eyes suddenly lit up and he dashed over to one of his holoscreens.

" I have been doing some research on the Science behind the Bifrost using some data i collected from Jane, and i have a theory" he paused in his typing and spun around " I think it's a wormhole" Bruce raised an eyebrow and Dav cocked her head.

" But not just any wormhole, instead of it just being a tunnel covering a short distance, this one is an inter galactic, cross time wormhole!" Tony was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Dav and Bruce's eyebrows shot up to their hair lines.

"I've never come across something like that! The improbability of that even existing is..is.. Practically non-existent!" Dav was buzzing with excitement. Tony nodded

"Maybe with our technology but the Asgardians are incredibly advanced, and they had this level of Tech when we were still dressing in wool tunics and fought with swords and axes!" Bruce stood back and watched as the two geniuses conversed on the matters of Astrophysics, talking practically at Light speed. He cleared his throat loudly, Dav and Tony's heads spun towards him.

" don't you have work to do" they grinned sheepishly.

"Heh, yeah we should get back to constructing the thrusters" tony said

Dav agreed "yeah, let's do that" they both walked back to their work desks, grabbed some blue prints and hurried back to the hull of the craft. As this was happening, bruce walked back to the door and slid out into the hall. When bruce left, Dav turned to tony who was hunched over a small piece of machinery she thought might be the start of an Oxygen purifier and regulator.

"...Tony" she said hesitantly. He glanced up at her from his work

"yeah?" Dav hesitated again but she steeled her resolve and ploughed ahead.

" are you...ok? With what happened with the Chitauri, you closing the portal…." her voice faded. She glanced up at tony to see that his hands were shaking violently. She dropped her equipment and rushed to his side. The pulled his tool's out of his hands and set them on the ground beside her, then clutched his shaking hands in hers.

" Tony! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you would react that strongly to just me mentioning it." His whole body was shaking by that point. She leaned forward and wrapped her arm around his torso, holding him to her chest, His head rested on her shoulder. She petted his hair and rocked him lightly

" Tony, tell me what happened. You have kept this bottled up inside for weeks now. Please, tell me what happened out there." Dav pleaded with him. He took a raspy breath and spoke.

" It was so dark, so cold... I could feel the pressure squeezing me from all sides. I could hardly tell which way was up anymore. And the….the oxygen started to fade…." he took a shaky breath "even though there were stars, it was still so dark that i didn't think it could get any darker….. but when my vision started to fade, i was so scared….I was so scared Dav.." by this point he had started to cry, not sobbing, but lightly crying, as though even when he was falling apart he still had to seem strong.

" I was scared i would never see you again, or pepper, i never got to say goodbye to phil…..that i would never get to say goodbye to the team, not that they would care anyway. They just think i'm a nuisance that provides tech."

Dav almost stopped breathing she was so shocked. She wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

" Oh Tony, Tony no…. They love you so much, they may not show it but neither do you! But i see it. I know that each and every one of them would stand by your side even as the world crumbles beneath them, and i would too. And i know you would do the same for each one of them." He leaned back and raised his head to look at her, the tear tracks on his face glistening. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her neck.

" Thank you Davinity, i love you so much" she smiled softly "I love you too, stupid"

 **Ow..that hurt to wright**

 **Please review!**


End file.
